Perfect
by elleran1969
Summary: They didn't show enough of Sonny and Will's love scene so I decided to fill in the blanks, hope you enjoy. Wilson


Perfect

The boys tumbled into the room both as eager as the other to fulfil their desires, Sonny broke away from Will and looked deeply into those baby blue orbs.

"Are you ok?" he asked wanting to be entirely sure after all the misunderstandings that this was really what Will wanted.

Gazing back Will spoke with complete sincerity, "Yes I am."

Sonny's eyes lit up and he softly ran his finger across those lips that he couldn't stop thinking about. They kissed again each of them feeling the sensation running through their bodies. Sonny could not wait another moment he unbuttoned Will's shirt and began to run his hands up and down Will's smooth chest feeling the minute shivers running through his soon to be lovers body.

Will's heart was racing he could not believe the beautiful man in front of him was looking at him with such complete passion. When Sonny had said that he thought he was really hot Will had not truly believed him. If anyone was totally hot it was Sonny with his always sculpted hair and those chocolate coloured eyes, that he could not help losing himself in. But now feeling Sonny running his hands up and down his body feeling the changes happening in Sonny's body he was starting to believe.

Sonny was being careful taking it gently but he felt a huge thrill when Will took control pushing him carefully onto the bed. He could feel his body becoming more aroused and was trying to slow things down when he felt his pants being dragged off. Will was not going slow Sonny lay back and gave him the go ahead with a grin.

"I love your smile so much," Will whispered as he leant forward to kiss him deeply, their hands kept exploring every part of each other. Sonny ran his hands through his hair and they kissed again and again.

After Will had succeeded in getting every article of clothing off of him Sonny decided it was his turn pushing him down he dragged off Sonny's jeans and put his hand on Will's impressive erection. Will moaned and pulled him back towards him but Sonny had other plans dragging off Will's last piece of clothing he began to kiss down his chest running his tongue down the soft blonde hairs to the main event.

"Ohhhhh," Will's soft cries of pleasure filled Sonny's world this was good, amazing in fact Sonny had had a number of lovers but none had been like this. He wanted to keep going to feel Will bucking beneath his lips as he held him feeling his length, but then Will was dragging him up.

"What?" he asked lips swollen red with blood and lust.

"My turn," Will said kissing him again tasting himself on those gorgeous lips.

He began to travel down Sonny slowly taking his time over every part of his incredible body it was his first time with a man and he wanted to explore. He licked kissed and bit, soon his head had reached down and he repeated what Sonny had been doing to him.

Sonny could hardly believe this was Will's first time with a man, the things he had done were incredible he could feel his whole body was almost ready to explode with pleasure. And this now was truly amazing Will's tongue was running around in circles and his lips were wrapped tightly around his shaft.

It was Will now listening to Sonny moan as he sucked and touched it was music to his ears, it all felt so good so right he began to wonder why he had waited so long to do this. He gazed up at his lovers face and watched as he writhed and moaned.

"Ah wait Will I want more." Sonny pulled Will to him and they kissed again hands stroking each other.

"I want you inside me." He whispered.

Will pulled back and looked at him.

"I I'm not sure what if I hurt you?"

"It's ok I'll show you."

Taking a bottle Sonny proceeded coat Will's shaft lovingly, then pulling him down he pulled up his own legs kissing Will deeply as he guided him.

"Ohh yes Will there more please." Sonny begged.

Will could see Sonny was alright and pushed himself further feeling the delightful pressure better than anything else so far. He felt himself buzzing with pleasure he knew he could not wait another moment.

Sonny was loving this Will was getting the spot every time and laying face to face was bliss he could watch Will's face as he began to come. The double pleasure he was getting from this meant he too could feel his orgasm growing they both cried out Will buried his face in Sonny's shoulder as Sonny clenched the sheets feeling each other continue to shudder with ecstasy.

They lay joined together for a moment before Will raised himself and looking at Sonny to check first that he was ok gave a grin that could light the world.

Sonny smiled back and Will felt like he shouldn't be this happy, Sonny passed him some tissues and they giggled a little as they wiped each other down.

They both laid back and Will took his boyfriend's hand Sonny brought their clasped hands to his mouth and kissed Will's fingers. They looked into each other's eyes before those grins once again lit up the room.

"Are you ok?" Sonny asked.

"No," he shook his head. "I think ok is way too mild."

"You know you don't have to pretend." Sonny looked away.

"It's perfect."

" Yeah."

"Oh Yeah." Will nodded.

"And for you?" Will asked tentatively.

"Oh perfect, perfect's the word."

"Really?"

"Hmhm really."

"You promise."

"I promise, come 'ere."

They kissed long and languidly revelling in a day in their lives that was perfect even if just for a moment.


End file.
